


Avec dignité

by malurette



Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Music, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Kendappa Ō préfère cacher sa sensibilité.





	Avec dignité

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheveux et Caresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326994) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Avec dignité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « impassible »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’à la fin ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 535

Une mélodie à la harpe accompagne le départ du petit groupe de Yasha Ō. Kendappa Ō a dit à Sōma ne pas vouloir assister à son départ pour ne pas en rire. À la vérité, elle ne veut pas en pleurer. Personne ne la verra, donc. Ses émotions, comme toujours, passeront par la musique. Depuis son enfance, Kendappa préfère que les choses soient ainsi et elle ne dérogera pas à ses choix. 

La petite princesse a juré très tôt qu’elle ne vivrait entourée que de gens forts. Son père, l’un des Quatre Rois Guerriers, était à ses yeux d’enfant l’image même de la force. Dur et froid, mais quand il se déridait pour lui offrir son appréciation, c’était la plus belle chose au monde.   
Sa mère, reine musicienne, était gentille et douce et... exaspérante. Incapable de cacher ses sentiments honteux, elle sanglotait à longueur de journée sur un amour impossible. Incapable d’agir en conséquence, elle ne trahit jamais son mari. Mais c’était de la lâcheté, pas son sens de l’honneur. Quant à renoncer et se forcer à oublier cet amour...   
La princesse Kendappa ignorait si c’était faisable, à l’époque. Elle n’avait encore jamais aimé.   
Son destin royal était tout tracé : talentueuse à la harpe, elle suivrait les traces de sa mère et reprendrait le nom de son clan maternel. Pour le public en tout cas. Ses talents à l’épée furent passés sous silence, comme si c’était quelque chose de honteux.  
La nouvelle Kendappa Ō apprit à rester modeste quant à tous ses talents et à ne pas se vexer qu’on ne l’apprécie pas à sa valeur réelle. Elle mesure le prix des secrets. Elle sait lesquels valent la peine d’être cachés. Et quand quelque chose doit être tu, elle le tait, sans gémir.

Entre ses deux parents, c’est son père qu’elle a le plus suivi... en cachette.   
Le jour où son bel amour la quitta, le cœur déchiré, pour accomplir ce qu’elle savait être une mission suicide, elle ne la retint pas contre sa volonté. Ça l’aurait rendue si malheureuse, et quel intérêt à garder en cage un oiseau blessé qui se laisserait dépérir, quand rien n’est plus beau que le voir voler de ses propres ailes ? Sōma était trop forte pour se laisser arrêter. Kendappa Ō la laissa aller, sans se lamenter.  
Même en sachant qu’elle courait à sa perte...  
Personne ne la tuerait. Elle était plus forte que n’importe quel ennemi. Sauf... sauf le nouvel Empereur, à qui elle a juré fidélité.   
Kendappa Ō accepte le destin de celle qu’elle aime, et de ce fait, son propre destin. Comme sa mère, elle ne fait rien pour se libérer de ses propres sentiments. Maintenant qu’elle aime profondément, elle reconnaît combien ça serait impossible de s’en défaire. Si elle pouvait renoncer à aimer, elle ne serait plus elle-même.   
Et comme son père, elle restera impassible. Elle dissimulera sa faiblesse coupable et fera son devoir jusqu’au bout. Elle agira.


End file.
